


Lover

by alcremie



Series: Dianakko Week 2019 [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Dianakko Week 2019, F/F, Fluff, Soulmates, soft content beware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcremie/pseuds/alcremie
Summary: “Sometimes, I don’t know if I’ve know you 20 seconds or 20 years.”A little dianakko week day 1 (soulmates/star crossed lovers) one shot.





	Lover

Their hands locked together, soft and delicate. Swaying together in the soft, artificial light of the kitchen fridge as they danced across the tile floor.

Akko sighed contentedly and lowered her head to rest in the crook of Diana’s neck. She felt at home; warm, peaceful, safe and loved. Diana kissed the top of her head, smile on her lips, in response.

This had become a regular little thing that they did together, they’d turn on the record player (which Akko gave Diana strife for when they first purchased it, calling her an old lady) and, late at night they’d dance around the kitchen in the refrigerator light.

Akko was the one who initially came up with the idea, of course. Diana didn’t understand at first, sounded like a waste of power to her, but the world just seems a little more magical at 2am.

It became their sanctuary. It felt as if it was just the two of them, in their own little world where there were no troubles, only each other and the love that they shared.

Akko drew circles on Diana’s back in comfortable silence for a while, before looking up to meet her girlfriend’s eyes.

“Hey Diana...I was thinking,” Akko started.

Diana jumped in before she could continue, “That’s dangerous,” she smirked cheekily.

Akko shot her a very intimidating glare from her much shorter position and stuck out her tongue, “Meanie.”

Diana just laughed lightly in response.

“ANYWAY, before you so RUDELY interrupted me,” Akko began again as Diana raised an eyebrow, “I’ve been thinking and...do you think we knew each other in a past life?”

Akko looked up with soft eyes as Diana took in the question, “Mm, I do,” she replied simply.

“Do you think we were in love? In our past lives?”

“Maybe.”

“Because sometimes I just feel like we were meant to be together, like soulmates, you know?” Red eyes looked into blue.

“I feel the same way,” Diana smiled warmly, “Sometimes I don’t know if I’ve known you 20 seconds or 20 years.”

Akko wrapped her arms a little tighter around the taller girl, “Do you think soulmates are a real thing?”

Diana mulled over the question for a second, “I’m not sure but...if they are, then you’re mine and I’m yours. I’m sure of that.”

Akko hummed in contentment and tilted her head up into a chaste kiss. Diana raised her hand to Akko’s face and stroked her cheek.

Diana continued, pressing her forehead against the shorter girl’s, “Regardless, it’s a nice thought, isn’t it?”

“It is,” Akko nodded, “In every life, I’d like to be with you.”

“And I, with you the same, my love.”

Akko’s smile turned sleepy as she struggled to contain an escaping yawn.

“Come on baby, lets go to bed,” Diana stepped back, extending her hand.

“Mm okay, but first I have a secret to tell you,” Akko mumbled.

“And what would that be?”

Akko tip toed up to Diana’s ear and whispered, “I love you.”

Diana embraced her response, “I love you too.”

_And I hope to keep loving you in every life._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is super late and my reasoning for that is that I’m a busy gal! Also I am lazy! I won’t lie!!!  
Anyway, as I’m sure some of you might know, the title is a reference to Taylor Swift’s song/album Lover as it is the only thing on my mind right now and there are a couple Taylor Swift references scattered in this fic so if you catch those...that’s cool, love that. 
> 
> Anyway, this is so late it’s almost the 27th in my time zone! This whole thing started on the 25th! It be like that sometimes. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this fluffy sappy little thing, everybody loves a sleepy girlfriend, I think we can tell I do based on my one other diakko fic. Don’t get your hopes up for me writing the other days cause...just don’t have that kind of faith in me lol (I do want to write for them though!) 
> 
> Feel free to leave constructive feedback and point out if there are typos or anything cause I wrote this on my phone notes lol okay this is the longest authors note, completely unnecessary how long this is.


End file.
